The problem of stigma in the area of substance abuse is pervasive and can be seen in every strata of the substance abuse industry, ranging from policy makers to health care providers, and ultimately to the felt stigma of the substance abusers. While the effects of stigma have been well documented, there is consensus that the field is open to develop and test innovative conceptualizations and interventions. Our intervention for felt-stigma reduction has emerged from a new, empirically based behavioral approach focusing on strategies designed to promote acceptance, rather than the suppression, change or modification of problematic thoughts and feelings, as well as on RFT, a basic science of language and cognition (Hayes et al. 2001) promising pilot data suggesting that an early version of our intervention significantly impacts the stigmatizing attitudes of substance abuse counselors. Our overall goals for this project are to develop and implement an intervention for reducing felt stigma and its behavioral sequelae in substance abusing clients. We hope that in addition to impacting client attitudes, we also will improve the relationship between the provider and the client, improve client engagement in treatment, reduce attrition and improve clinical outcomes.